Apologies
by MrWilde
Summary: At a young age Harry Potter, twin of the Girl Who Lived, vanished and was presumed dead. Though years later, armed with an array of magic and a red skinned demon for a butler, a far more powerful Harry Potter will take on his biggest challenge yet. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Darker independent Harry,
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning sir, breakfast as usual?" a deep voice inquired to the young man who sat at a long glass table alone. In front of him was a steaming cup of black coffee and a number of papers, none of which he showed particular interest in.

"Yes please Drakon," the answer came from thin lips and emerald eyes met red as Harry Potter smiled in confirmation. Though the person he was facing was in no way like him. Unlike Harry's almost pale skin and slender frame, his butler had red tinted skin and a tall imposing frame which rippled with muscle. A few tuffs of black hair were overshadowed by Harry's unruly mess of the same colour, though Harry did not have two curling horns perched on the side of his head.

A boiled egg was placed in front of him the moment the letter had been put down, Harry smiled in thanks as Drakon returned to the kitchen to complete the three course breakfast Harry had every morning.

"Job offers? Sir" Drakon inquired in his usual deep tones,

"Some, most are wanting us s bodyguards which is surprising," Harry muttered to himself as Drakon topped us his coffee, he was seemingly able to do a hundred things at once.

"Why sir? Surely there are none who could overcome us?" the butler questioned looking almost offended. His voice getting more threatening as the sentence ran on.

"Yeah I know, last time that included our client." Harry said with raised eyebrows as Drakon shrugged and smiled awkwardly. Razor white fangs could be seen through it.

"He attempted to harm the target sir, besides he should have made it clear that the girl was both mistress and a willing participant,"

"Which he did, after you had torn him limb from limb." Harry commented dryly putting down his letter. This time he found a stack of pancakes, toast and bacon before him. He couldn't help another smile.

"Fine, so protection may not be our strongest suit. What else is there sir?" Drakon asked sitting down, looking at the aged grandfather clock in one corner of the room warily.

"Assassination contracts,"

"Perfect, what could be better sir, killing comes naturally to us both?" Drakon grinned with a glint in his eye which was only matched by the crystal chandelier above.

"On our heads." Harry finished throwing the documents bearing vague depictions of a red skinned man and a black haired warrior. They were not accurate at all.

"Who on this realm would dare antagonise us sir?" Drakon snarled, a forked tongue sliding out his mouth, he did it often in anger. It worked in the same way a snake's tongue did.

"Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson and maybe even Zabini if he's had a bad day," Harry answered with a slight smirk at just how many enemies he had. The red skinned demon opposite hissed before a flash of purple caused him to vanish. A second later another flash retuned him and this time had a selection of pastries.

"Maybe we should pay them a visit sir, remind them of exactly who we are" Drakon suggested with a vengeful smile. Harry for his part chuckled as he bit into a pastry.

"Amazing,"

"What is sir?" Drakon asked simply and Harry turned to him

"That you, a demon who crushes and is feared by all his enemies, a creature that exists in a dimension beyond our control and is both blessed and cursed by immortality. Can make such good food." Harry grinned and his counterpart did not know whether or not to be pleased or offended.

"What's that one sir?" he pointed to a single envelope, it was the only one he had no opened.

"It was from that owl you intercepted yesterday," Harry commented, he had intended to read it out or pure interest and he had no reason not to now.

"You were right, it is death eater information." Harry began speaking half to himself and half to demonic butler as he read.

"A kidnapping plan, with a breaking... bonus" Harry questioned with a frown. He had taken part in one or two over the past three years but the word breaking confused him. Then he read the rest of the envelope, and it made his stomach turn.

"My gods." Drakon hissed when he was permitted to view the document, even he a sadist was disgusted. "That is the most dishonourable violation of everything we stand for, it may be the worst thing I have ever had the displeasure of reading." He spat a bile crimson liquid at the end.

"It's an open contract, so someone's sending them to every big name they can. Oh and would you look at this," Harry smiled pointing at the wax seal on the envelope. A visible M was imprinted on it.

"That's Malfoy's insignia isn't it sir?" Drakon's eyes narrowed,

"Indeed. I think it's time we meddle in the affairs of an old friend."

Meanwhile 

Albus Dumbledore sighed, he hated today with an unrivalled passion. The twenty first of July, every year it came around and every year he found it wearing him down more and more. It was a day filled with hurt, and nothing else.

Five years ago, when he was just nine years old, Harry Potter had been reported missing. He had vanished into thin air and yet it had only been discovered when Dumbledore himself had gone up to check on the boy. He always did when he was round, he had often thought the Potter's other child had been given more favourable attention than his twin.

Yes, Helena Potter, the girl who lived had for many years been the apple of both of her parent's eyes. She was the girl who lived of course, which parent couldn't be proud? Though maybe Lilly and James had taken it a bit too far. Their other son had just quietly slipped from their lives, very slowly of course. Harry would get a few presents less for his birthday one year, his name on the cake may have been smaller or hastily done and little things occurred. Though they festered and then it was all Helena.

Dumbledore blamed himself; he had seen it happen and had only given subtle hints to Lily and James with the intention of speaking to them if things got worse. Though that reasoning had lasted him longer and longer. It had been him who proclaimed the girl who lived and if he hadn't then maybe everything would have been just fine.

However he had been the only person to really notice, Minerva had scorned Lily and James for not putting Harry on a party invite but that had been dismissed as a mistake and nothing more. Remus had once wondered why Harry's possessions remained constant, not getting any more or less but that too had been dismissed as Harry's choice. No, no one had really noticed except him.

Then came the fateful day when Dumbledore, who had decided to visit had gone upstairs to find Harry gone. When asked Lily and James frowned and then realised they had not seen him all day or most of the night before. Within a hour the house was swarmed by the Order and aurors.

He had been so angry, no one there that day had seen the headmaster so furious. He had shouted, roared, though he was not alone. Minerva and Remus had been with him, as had most the Weasley's, Moody, and even Snape had agreed with him. Some had forgiven now, Minerva and Snape were the ones who had never forgotten and both mentioned it at every opportunity. Remus tried to deal with it and Dumbledore himself had half forgiven them.

It was difficult now, with Voldemort rising once more he had to hope everyone would put aside their angers. He did not hold out much hope. In fact it was the same feeling he held onto when thinking of Harry, he hoped the boy was out there, alive and well but reality had corrupted that now. Now he just hoped Harry had gone quickly, starvation, capture and the hundred of the others things that could have found Harry were the fates he tried to avoid as they came with guilt. He took his part of it willingly.

"Oh Harry," he repeated those words every year. He would gaze out at the lake with dreaming eyes and sighed deeply. He would cherish his memories and then wonder what happened. He assumed Harry had ran away, though he could not think how. Not without any of his possessions anyway. Though quickly it didn't matter, he resigned himself to thinking about the boy and his fate.

One week later

A darkened street was where Harry and Drakon were stalking, both wearing flowing black robes and watching a single house with anticipation.

"Do you need anything sir?" Drakon asked, his official job was as Harry's butler but he skill in combat gave another side to his job. He was both butler and partner and had been since the day the two had met.

"Not at the moment," Harry answered glancing at the letter, this was supposed to be the place and it was almost eleven, the given time.

"Of course sir," the red skinned man tasted the air and muttered something about nothing being around, then he paused.

"Something the matter Drakon?" Harry asked noticing his servant and friend was standing upright, like a snake ready to lunge.

"Something's in the air sir, something..." he didn't need to continue for three loud cracks filled the street and Harry saw three figures advancing on the house.

"Permission to use extreme prejudice sir?" the demon requested in a tone akin to excitement, his red hand clenched in a fist. Drakon did enjoy this part of the job.

"Granted," Harry replied drawing his wand, they both advanced and the death eaters remained oblivious to their presence. Though they did not get there in time for before either Harry or his butler could arrive the front door was kicked down and the three charged in.

"Damn it." Harry spat, he had been hoping to avoid this and now it was impossible, he ran as did Drakon. They needed to get into the house before the kidnapping was complete, they had been to slow.

"Who the devil," a scream broke off a man's startled voice as pain was sent flying towards him.

"Drakon go!" Harry ordered and with this the red demon began to run, faster and faster he ripped through the air and into the house.

The study was where the screams of pain were coming from. A man at his desk was being subjected to the torture curse. A middle aged man, with a mop of brown hair, slight stubble and a rounded face which was distorted in a scream. Though his torture did not last long.

The masked man using the curse felt a heavy finger tap him three times on the shoulder, feeling slightly annoyed his fun was being interfered with he turned. He turned to see a smiling red skinned man who was not the death eater he was expecting.

The next thing he knew was a flurry of fists and fangs and only when the brown rug below him was entwined with crimson red did the taller man stop.

"Apologies sir, I will pay for the replacement of that rug." He addressed his statement the victim who promptly fainted. Drakon sighed before leaving the room. His master however was a floor above and quietly moving towards a room where flashes of red were being evidently seen.

"_Crucio," _a feminine voice declared and a howl of pain followed as Harry appeared in the doorway, his eyes fixed upon a tall masked woman and a younger bushy haired girl.

"Excuse me miss, would you be the leader of tonight's operation?" Harry inquired gently, the woman turned in a flash and fired a stunner. It bounced of Harry's quickly conjured shield.

"Who are you?" she demanded

"Would you mind telling Lucius and Voldemort that his plan to undermine the girl who lived by... breaking her friend was a waste of time." Harry requested again but it was not actually a request. It was said with an air of threat.

""Who are you?" she tried again but with no answer she fired a curse, one that was immediately blocked and she moved to fire again.

Harry had already moved however. With no spoken words his wand fired a sickly black flash, which knocked her to the floor. The second death eater to be taken down and the only who would survive. Screaming from downstairs told Harry the third death eater had been dealt with already.

"Who are you?" The question was asked this time by the young bushy haired girl, who was about his age and stood up, pointing her wand at him all the way. Harry smiled simply.

"I apologise for the disturbance, the aurors will be here within half an hour." He turned and prepared to leave.

"Is that it?" the girl questioned from behind. She sounded almost, disappointed.

"Hermione is it not?" he asked turning back to the girl. She still had her wand out, preparing to fight to the death in nothing more than a dressing gown, it was admirable. She nodded to confirm her name.

"A pleasure to meet you, now unless you are going to reward me, which you are not obliged to do of course then yes that is all. Again I apologise for the intrusion,"

"I know you."

"No you don't," Harry's haste in answering told Hermione the opposite. Realising she needed time to think she quickly came up with a plan.

"Reward you how?" she winked seductively, Harry chuckled. She had indeed made a healthy attempt in seduction. Thrusting her relatively rounded chest forward, her legs a bit behind and her pose was good. Though her plan was transparent, at least to him.

"My dear girl, if you attempting to entice me in order to extract information then I must say better than you have tried, none have succeeded now goodbye." Hermione visible flinched when a tall, red figure behind Harry came into view.

"I shall send a cheque replacing all I have broken miss," a deep imposing voice announced and then, with nothing more than a flash of purple they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Apologies 

"So, what do we know so far? How powerful are the death eaters now?" Harry was sat in a darkened study at a desk with Drakon at his side. The red skinned man had placed a cup of coffee on the oak desk as Harry began scribbling on parchment. He was angry.

"It appears they are stronger than anticipated now they have actively revealed themselves, the attack was to signal a return to the war. The target we know was the friend of the so called Girl who Lived. Though this Hermione Granger I doubt would have survived long after kidnapping, sir." Drakon replied in his slow deep voice. Harry nodded.

"I agree, it was a clever move but it would have been effective if we had not stopped it. Drakon we still have that rack and wooden stand in the basement don't we?" Harry asked and Drakon's face spread into a sadistic smile. The home Harry owned indeed had a basement, a large one which originally had been used for a much darker purpose than simple storage.

"Indeed we do sir? I am I to begin building a scaffold?" Drakon wondered with a certain gleam to his eye, Harry nodded and looked up, his study was a smallish room. A desk and chair in front of a window, looking out over a well maintained garden of course, bookshelves, a light and two red felt armchairs for relaxed conversations. He conducted all of his business from this room, though his eyes fell upon a selection of books on the shelf. One shelf, in the middle, was reserved for his historical books ad he had elected to use them as a basis for some of his activities.

"If there is to be some kind of war we may need it for more than just one occasion, both as deterrent and to send a message. No one tries this, very few people follow a code but I will draw a line at a kidnap and _breaking _contract. So yes Drakon you may begin practising," Harry said knowing his butler's liking for inflicting pain.

"Does this mean we shall soon be entertaining guests, sir?" the demonic man asked with his eyes suddenly dancing with anticipation. Harry nodded

"As soon as I draw up the warrant then it will be a matter of time. I will never, even in war, allow this to happen." Since the event at the Granger household revenge had been the topic Harry's mind had dwelled on. The Death Eaters were the scum of the earth but even he hadn't imagined someone, even Lucius Malfoy, would order something so horrific to happen to a girl who wasn't even seventeen.

"Excellent sir, I shall begin preparation immediately." Drakon grinned with wild eyes as he placed a slip of paper on Harry's desk.

"The cost of damages to be sent to the parents of Hermione Granger, sir," he explained in response to his master's quizzical raised eyebrows. Though he nodded and with a dab of ink Harry signed it, not with his own name of course. He simply used H; as far as he was concerned he had no surname. Though he signed it knowing the girl and her parents deserved something to replace their property, plus he had more than enough money. Since going into business work had not been hard to come by, it had bought an island manor house just off the coast and kept his identity secret. That was all he asked for.

12 Grimmauld Place

_To all those concerned_

_For crimes offending the persons and associates of his estate, the man Lucius Malfoy is requested alive by the Dragon Warrior in order to impose punishment for committing crimes in the conduct of war. In that he attempted to abduct and cause serious harm to an undisclosed, underage, muggleborn girl. Judgement has been passed. _

_His sentence is to be hung from the neck, then while still living he shall be cut down before being forcibly emasculated, eviscerated and finally beheaded. His body shall then be used as a reminder for those who would commit similar crimes.  
_

_The reward is set at five hundred galleons with any verified expenses guaranteed.  
_

_Though know this the estate of the Dragon Warrior will not tolerate actions of this magnitude and the sentence shall be passed down again, regardless of lawfulness. _

"That's a tad extreme." Sirius muttered the moment Dumbledore had finished reading out the contract which had found its way through much of the wizarding world, and attracted the attention of even more. Though the order remained silent for a few moments, few had anything to say and the rest digested this newfound information, brought to their attention by Mundungus of all people.

"Dragon Warrior?" Molly questioned with a blank stare, she was one of the many who had never heard of this person.

"I've heard that name," Tonks muttered with a quizzical look;

"Of course you have, the auror department's been after him since they heard about his work." Kingsley explained. Though he looked surprised when all eyes were on him to explain,

"Why?" Remus prompted after a moment of hesitation.

"Really no one's heard of him?" Kingsley looked at both Tonks and Mad Eye with surprised eyes. Mad Eye quickly made a small jumping movement.

"Oh that Dragon Warrior, the one half the department wants to recruit and the other half just wants to know who the hell he is," Mad Eye's mind clicked into action. The investigation had been going for a few months before he retired and Kingsley took over.

"Then who is he?" Molly asked firmly, actually wanting to get an answer this time.

"He's a wand for hire, sort of. He's famous in mercenary circles as a ruthless, violent man who gets the job done. Though I must say I'm having a hard time disagreeing with him on his treatment of scum like Malfoy." Mad Eye muttered looking at the contract for Lucius's kidnap and eventual murder.

"Mad Eye!" Lily scolded looking shocked, "This punishment is barbaric!"

"And what that man was going to do to Granger wasn't? I'd bet my pension that he was behind it all and I'll tell you the Dragon Warrior rescued her. So let Lucius reap what he's sown," Mad Eye growled. The Dragon Warrior was something of a legend in the auror circles, his identify was unknown and yet he and his counterpart had managed to take down some of the biggest criminal organisations in the country. Unfortunately in order to help another but means to ends.

"We don't know what happened for sure," Remus pointed out but deep down everyone knew Lucius was behind the whole thing, it had occurred just after the Wizengamot had repossessed half of his assets over his role in the battle of the ministry. He had not been happy with the DA and this seemed to be his revenge, unfortunately it had attracted another form of attention.

"Oh we do, trust me the Dragon Warrior found out what he wanted to do and butchered the Death Eaters, Granger herself said she saw a tall red skinned man briefly and a younger, darker haired man talked to her." Mad Eye retorted, he had been one of the first people to the scene. He had found a house smeared with blood, awake with sobs and cries and yet intact with only the attackers dead.

"Let's not jump to speculation." Dumbledore interrupted promptly, the attack on Hermione had caught them all by surprise but thankfully it had been stopped. Though the girl had been adamant about seeing a person her own age and a tall, fearsome red skinned man who had helped save her.

"Why not? Someone needs to work out what happened," Mad Eye muttered but respect for Dumbledore overpowered him and he shut up.

"Whatever the case, the reason I have brought this to our attention is this, warrior, of sorts may be an ally to us. One we cannot allow to be directed towards Voldemort's influence." Dumbledore interrupted slowly,

"Is he likely of doing that? I mean if he was the..." James began with a strange look.

"We don't know that. We also don't know if his reasons for killing Lucius Malfoy are identical to the ones presented in the document. While unlikely there seems to be a small chance of this man falling victim to Lord Voldemort. So if there is even t a minor chance surely we should do everything in our power to prevent it?" Dumbledore continued with a firm silencing voice enacted.

"And how do we do that?" The question all of them were contemplating was thankfully delivered by Minerva McGonagall.

"Well there is one way." Moody answered cryptically. All eyes once again turned back to him.

"So what should we do?" Lily suddenly didn't like where the conversation was going.

"We could get in contact with him by perhaps, delivering what he wants."

"Alistair are you suggesting we both illegally kidnap and hand over Lucius Malfoy to this person?" Lily was scandalised. Her terrified, shocked eyes were matched by almost half of the order. The other half however were not overly against the idea.

"It may give an impression as to where his loyalties may lie," James pointed out, his wife turned to him with furious eyes.

"James Potter! No we cannot hand over anyone to be hung, drawn and quartered, even Lucius!" she stated firmly looking around, hoping no one else was even thinking of doing it.

"I think all options should be on the table." Mad Eye smiled darkly.

Meanwhile 

"Hermione!" The slender girl stood up in alarm as her bushy haired best friend entered the room. She and Ginny had been waiting for her all night. Her parents had been so terrified Hermione had to reassure them by leaving; obviously they were more scared for her than themselves.

"Helena, Ginny. You didn't have to wait up for me." Hermione embraced her two best friends as she entered the room and was half escorted to sitting on the bed. Next to her was the just over sixteen, curvy and striking figure of Helena Potter. Ginny flanked her other side.

"Yes we did." Helena confirmed stroking her river of long black hair, she did it whenever she was worried and she had been for a lot of time.

"Are you ok? What happened? I heard someone was after you!" Helena opened the conversation in an alarmed hushed tone, she had been blaming herself for the attack since she had heard of it.

"Calm down Helena, don't worry I'm fine. They didn't get me." Hermione stated firmly knowing her friend too well.

"So someone was after you!" Helena exclaimed, she had only heard about an attack and while she had suspected no one had told her Hermione was the target.

"I think so but don't worry I'm fine."

"Thank god! So what actually happened?" Ginny inquired eventually, her curiosity betraying her.

"What do you actually want to know?" Hermione asked slowly, she had been trying to work out exactly what had happened since the attack. Though her friends obviously wanted the bare details.

"What happened." Ginny stated simply.

"If you're ok to talk about it." Helena corrected with an irritated look at her friend for a severe lack of tact. Hermione just smiled. Then her face fell and very slowly she began.

"Well I was woken up by a loud banging noise, I thought something was going on outside."The beginning of the story was much easier to explain than the rest.

"Then I heard a scream, the next thing I know I'm being attacked by a death eater and... someone rescued me." Hermione continued, she was frowning as if she had suddenly realised something.

"Who?" Ginny asked, "How old, what was his name. Was he good looking?"

"Ginny!" Helena and Hermione scolded at once with playful smiles. Ginny had a bit of a reputation around boys, one only her close friends were kept informed about. Often to their dismay.

"He didn't look old and there was a brief duel and he hit the person trying to torture me with a curse and that was it. Though he had a friend with him..." Hermione didn't look overly happy. The damage this man and had done was extraordinary, though he had promised a cheque.

"Oooh a friend, what was he like." Ginny was doing a good job of making light of the situation, Hermione smiled.

"Tall, muscular and red. He had turned two death eaters into bloody stumps."

"Stumps?" Helena questioned with an almost horrified look. Hermione nodded

"But it wasn't that which bothered me, it was the other man. It's just."

"Just what?" Helena asked with a confused look. Hermione took one long look into her dull green eyes.

"It's just. Well he looked a lot like you, Helena."


End file.
